


What happens when you disobey Papa?

by YourMomLeftYourDadForMe



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Airplane, Airplane Sex, Anger, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Choking, Cutting clothes, F/M, Gags, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe/pseuds/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe





	What happens when you disobey Papa?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Letters_run_away](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_run_away/gifts).



It was after a long vacation, when you, Papa Emeritus the Second and a couple of ghouls were on your way home. 

You were in an airplane and the flight was around 5 hours.

You had been sitting there, besides Papa like a good girl for 2,5 hours but since this was an evening flight most people were asleep but you were wide awake.

There was a small TV screen in front of you but none of the entertainment there amused you, so you just sat there tapping your foot while Papa was fast asleep.

Then you got an idea. 

You laid back in your seat, turning your head towards Papa and ever so slowly you slid your hand under his blanket. 

Papa doesn't notice a thing, not until you start stroking his thigh. 

Papa stirs a bit but doesn't wake up. 

You then decide to retreat your hand and grab your pocket knife. 

You open it up before moving the blanket covering his torso. 

You smirk to yourself as you pinch the fabric of his white shirt with your hand before cutting it. 

You cut a long cut downwards. 

Papa stirs but you keep cutting and soon enough you've managed to cut his shirt, his vest and his suit pants. 

His jacket was thankfully somewhere else. 

You giggle quietly as you put your knife away and proceed to slide your hand back under the blanket and through one of the openings you've made on his pants. 

Papa jolts awake as your cold hand touches his thigh, making him grow hard at your touch. 

Papa looks at you through his shades and you continue to slide your hand upwards. 

But then it hits him. 

"What the hell have you done with my suit" Papa asks you, growling. 

You try to look at him innocently before grinning at him widely. 

"You wipe that smirk off your face right now Ghuleh!" Papa says sternly making you gulp and you avoid his gaze. 

Papa is about to grab your hand but you decide it to be a great time to jump up from your seat and skip over to the bathroom. 

Almost everyone was asleep on the plane so no one really notices when Papa is quick to follow you into the bathroom.

You squeal as you try to close the door behind you but Papa pushes his way inside with you. 

He shoves you into the bathroom and locks the door behind him. 

He turns around to face you. 

He's furious. 

"What the hell have you done to my suit?" He asks as he looks into the small mirror before looking down at himself, fumbling at the scarred fabric. 

"I cut your suit" You say almost happily. 

"Do you know how much this was?" He asks you angrily before grabbing around the back of your neck and pushing you down onto your knees. 

"You'll have to make up for this" He says tiredly as he opens up what is left of his pants, sits down on the toilet lid and lets his hard member flop out. 

"Come on now, you know the drill" He says beckoning you towards him. 

You smirk at him as you crawl towards him, planting both of your hands on each of his thighs. 

You take him proudly into your mouth making him groan, instantly finding a good pace. 

"You know, I was having the most wonderful dream before you ruined it" Papa says, grabbing your hair at the last few words. 

You hum around his cock for him to continue. 

"Yesss, I dreamt that we were in a rose garden and I was wearing my face paint and papal robes" Papa continues, pulling your hair a bit just to tease you. 

You hum again, both to let him know that you are with him and to add stimulation. 

"Yesss, you were there and I was fucking you. Fucking the lights out of you on top of a picnic blanket" Papa says growling before thrusting his hips into your mouth making you gag around him. 

You continue sucking him off and he continues to tell you how bad you are and what you should be expecting. 

"This, little girl only covers disturbing my lovely nap but you're going to regret touching me on this flight" Papa continues as you slide off his erection. 

"What are you going to do to me?" You ask breathily before he shoves you back down on his cock. 

"Well, first we are going straight home and I am going to fuck the lights out of you and make sure you get a good spanking" He says before pushing you back down on his cock. 

You gag around him again and he keeps you there for a few moments, his cock pulsating in your throat. 

"Ugh Papa" You moan as he lets you go but you are quick to put him back into your mouth. 

"Alright, that's enough" He says slapping your cheek gently. 

You let him slide out of your mouth and he is quick to stand up from the toilet lid and you stand up. 

He turns you around quickly, almost falling over his ruined pants. 

You giggle at him and he shoves you against the wall. 

You moan as you are shoved against the wall before giggling at his clumsiness. 

"Stop laughing Ghuleh, I'm warning you" Papa says as he pulls down your pants and panties. 

You giggle even more as you try not to laugh but stop instantly as you feel a hard slap on your ass making you moan loudly. 

Papa is quick to cover your mouth and you giggle again, this time into his hand. 

And he of course slaps your ass again before feeling how wet you are. 

"Such a dirty little girl, getting wet just by pleasing her master" Papa says growling into your ear before parting your folds and shoving himself into you. 

You yell in surprise, thankfully into his hand as Papa starts thrusting into your already sloppy cunt. 

"When we get home you won't be able to walk for weeks and now I'm not even going to let you cum, maybe later if you can show me that you are sorry about my suit" Papa says growling into your ear before moving his free hand to your hip. 

Papa's thrusts loose rhythm after a few moments and you try to touch yourself, it was getting too much. 

"No no no! What is she doing?" Papa asks as he notices your hands, letting your hand go and grabbing both of your hands and putting them both behind your back. 

You whine into the wall as Papa had let go of your mouth but he is quick to put his hand back, holding your other hands tightly behind your back. 

"We've got to make this quick now" Papa says thrusting harder and faster into you. 

You moan into his hand as you squeeze around him. 

Papa shudders as you do and after a few more thrusts he spills himself into you, filling you up with his seed. 

Papa grits his teeth as he groans, fighting the urge to just bite down on your shoulder so he won't make any noise.

"My my" Papa says softly as he slowly comes down from his high. 

He stays like this for a few more moments before pulling out quickly, kneeling down and putting his mouth to your entrance. 

You clench your teeth as he cleans up his mess, licking you clean of both of his and your cum, even though you didn't get to have an orgasm. 

You try to grind into his face but that is when Papa pulls away. 

"I am going to sleep until we land and if you disturb me you will regret it" Papa says sternly after he had turned you around. 

You nod at him flustered and watch as he pulls up what is left of his pants and fixes himself up a bit before exiting the bathroom. 

You lock the bathroom again before cleaning up a bit too. 

When you get out of the bathroom you find Papa there fast asleep in his seat and you decide to be a good girl, for now and let him sleep. 

You yourself actually fall asleep too so at least you aren't bored anymore. 

You both jolt awake as soon as the plane lands. 

You look at each other and Papa is quick to look away from you, he was still pissed. 

And as you were exiting the plane he wraps the blanket he has on around his waist after he put on his jacket, just so he wouldn't look any weirder then he already did. 

Exiting the airport and getting your bags went surprisingly smoothly and as always there was a fucking limo waiting outside for you. 

The ghouls are first to enter the limo and then you are shoved inside and thankfully the ghouls are there to catch you. 

You fell right into the lap of the biggest ghoul there and the ghouls besides him grab each of your hands. 

Papa takes his time to get inside and when he finally does he removes his blanket and tosses it outside. 

"My ghouls, do you see what this bad bad girl has done to my suit?" Papa asks as he leans back in his seat. 

"Yes Papa" They say in unison and even though they are masked and you can't really see their eyes you can feel their stares boring into you. 

"Come on guys, you know I can't sit still when I'm bored" You try to excuse yourself, as this might've been your worst prank yet. 

You hear the ghouls scoff but the one behind you chuckles. 

"It's your fault for being asleep" You say trying to point at Papa but your hand is held back and their grip on it tightens. 

"My fault? Have you forgotten who it is that makes the rules?" Papa asks amazed as he removes his shades. 

You look at him defeated, wondering if you should regret your prank or not. 

"I'm right aren't I? I'm always right" Papa says scoffing as he crosses his legs. 

"Yes Papa" You say dropping your head, you just wanted attention in one form or another. 

"You are to look at me when I am talking to you" Papa says and the ghoul behind you grabs a fist full of your hair, pulling your head up, forcing you to look at Papa. 

"Yes Papa" You say after inhaling sharply as you weren't expecting that. 

"Mmmm, alright. Ghouls, I think we ought to teach her a little lesson before we get home. I'm still a bit tired since this bad little kitten decided to interrupt my nap. I'm going to hand you ghouls the reins and let you take control until I wake up. Oh and ghouls, she is not allowed to cum and no actual sex" Papa says before straightening his crossed legs, putting his shades back on, leaning backwards in the seat and crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Yes Papa" They say in unison and the ghoul behind you starts by exploring the front of your body as the ghouls besides him lower your hands to their crotches. 

You look to your sides, from left to right just to watch them open up their pants and throw each other a pack of tissues. 

You whimper as you look down at the floor and the ghoul behind you starts opening up your pants and you watch his skilled hands slide under the waistband of your panties. 

The ghouls besides you open up their pants and make you place your hands on their already had cocks. 

And you happily oblige. 

If that is what Master wants then that is what Master gets The ghouls that haven't already got tissues are quick to pass the packet around. 

You whine as the ghoul behind you starts running his hand softly over your clit but he is quick to cover your mouth. 

"You keep quiet now, we don't want to wake up Papa" The ghoul behind you growls in your ear and you shudder as you start pumping the ghouls besides you. 

The other ghouls just watch, quietly as they pleasure themselves. 

This goes on for a while and every time you are about to cum you squeeze the cocks your holding and the ghoul behind you slows down his hand. 

But after a few minutes the quiet ghouls start groaning, one after another as they cum. 

They let go of your hands to wipe themselves and throw their tissues away and you cross your hands over your chest as the ghoul behind you removes his hand from your pants. 

"Come on dude, can't you just allow me to cum?" You ask as you put your hands on each of the thighs of the ghoul behind you while leaning against him, resting your head on his shoulder. 

"You know I can't do that, Papa will kill us both" He says as he slides his hands up your torso to grab your breasts.

"Aww man" You say as you grind on his still clothed erection. 

The ghoul behind you groans as you do but as soon as he does he pushes you of off him. 

"Get on your knees it's time to worship me" He says and you do, turning around putting each of your hands on each of his thighs. 

You chuckle before opening up his pants, letting his leaking erection spring free. 

"On you go" The ghoul says grabbing your hair, his mask emotionless like always. 

You take him happily into your mouth, looking up at him as you swirl your tongue around his slit. 

He looks down at you, only his eyes visible, he winks at you before forcing you down on his cock. 

You gag around him as his cock pulsates in your throat. 

"Good girl" The ghoul says slowly as he pulls himself out of your throat. 

You slide off, licking on the underside of his cock before bringing your hand into the mix.

"Just like that" He says as you jerk him off while sucking one of his balls into your mouth. 

He lets go off your hair and lets you do as you please. 

And you do, squeezing his cock with every stroke upwards. 

He had been so close before so he is quick to cum. 

"Ok, get your mouth on and don't take it off" He orders grabbing your hair and you guide him into your mouth again. 

He groans as he pushes you down one last time before spilling himself into your throat. 

You gag around him before swallowing the cum he just gave you. 

He lets go off your head and you slide off him with an exaggerated pop. 

"That was nice, really nice" The ghoul says as he helps you up and you happily have a seat on his lap for a few minutes before the limo eventually stops in front your guys' home. 

As the car finally stops you are quick to get off the ghouls lap so you can go wake up Papa but the ghoul grabs your hand. 

"What?" You ask him a bit pissed. 

"Be nice" The ghoul tells you sternly and you nod at him. 

The ghouls scoot a bit so you can have a seat besides Papa. 

"Papa" You say softly as you put your hand on his inner thigh, squeezing it gently. 

Papa stirs and you start stroking him on his inner thigh waking him up. 

Papa takes a moment and the driver opens up the door before helping him out of the limo. 

You follow him like an obedient dog and the ghouls step out of it one by one. 

Papa grabs your hand and tugs you towards your home as one of the ghouls skips to the door to unlock it while the other ghouls thank the driver. 

"Ghoul!" Papa says as you step inside, letting go of your hand so you both can remove your shoes. 

"Come with me" Papa says as he grabs your hand again and motions for the ghoul to follow you. 

Papa heads to a large red door to the sides, opening it quickly and walking inside. 

You follow him and the ghoul turns on the light for him and closing the door behind you. 

It was your playroom. 

Walls painted blood red, black carpet, chains hanging from the ceiling, most of them were just for decoration but certain ones were for use. 

In the middle of it there was a king sized bed with black and green satin sheets, just like Papa's robes. 

Papa orders you to undress and you are quick to shed your clothes.

"Get down on your knees Ghuleh" Papa says as he starts undressing, handing his ghoul whatever is left of his suit. 

After Papa had undressed he shoos the ghoul away before walking towards a dresser, containing your collar. 

He grabs the collar which has a leash connected to it. 

After grabbing it he grabs a paddle before turning around and walk back to you. 

His erection bobbing up and down as he goes. 

You smile at him from the floor, sitting on your knees with your legs spread a bit and resting on your arms in front of you. 

"Why are you smiling Ghuleh?" Papa asks as he kneels down to put the collar on you. 

"Just because" You say as Papa tightens the collar a bit before fastening it. 

"Do you like to get punished?" Papa asks as he raises himself up to admire you, holding the leash in his right hand. 

"Maybe" You say, winking at him as you sit back on your heels, resting your hands on each of your thighs. 

Papa looks at you a bit confused. 

"Get on your knees" He says sternly and you quickly do as he says. 

"Well this takes things to a whole new level" Papa says as he starts walking while tugging your leash. 

You follow him on your knees and walks you to a table. 

"Get on the table" Papa commands and you do as he says. 

He offers you his hand and helps you get on the table. 

You thank him and you get into position, on your hands and knees. 

"Now my dear" Papa says as he runs the paddle along your back and down to your butt, keeping it there for a few moments. 

"How many do you think you can take before you beg me to stop?" Papa says and you can't see it but he's smirking. 

"I'm not sure" You say as Papa removes the paddle. 

"I'm sure you do, tell me. How. Many?" Papa says sternly as he puts the paddle against your ass, tapping the piece of wood gently on your butt cheek. 

"8, 9, 10. I don't know" You say eagerly, you just wanted him to start. 

"Hmm, not sure are we?" Papa questions as he keeps tapping the paddle. 

"Why don't we find out then?" Papa asks as he spanks you, once.

"I want you to count for me. That was one" Papa says as you moan at the first spank. 

"One" You say, he didn't spank you very hard but you knew he would increase hardness as the count went higher. 

Papa spanks you again, a little harder this time. 

"Two" You say and Papa continues. 

Three, four and five came and you're ass had already started burning. 

"Six" You exclaim, your thighs quivering as you grab the table. 

"I wonder if she has learned her lesson yet" Papa questions you before spanking you once more. 

"Seven" You breathe out. 

"What was that sweetheart?" Papa asks just to tease you. 

"Seven!" You yell and the tears forming in your eyes threaten to spill. 

"And?" Papa says as he spanks you again.

"Eight" You say as you feel few tears roll down your cheeks. 

"Have you learned your lesson yet Ghuleh?" Papa asks before spanking you once more. 

"Nine!" You yell, breathing heavily. 

"I've learned my lesson Papa" You say as a few more tears stain your cheeks. 

"Well then. Do you think you can do one more" Papa asks as his fingertips graze your red buttcheeks. 

"One more for Papa?" Papa asks and you shift under his touch. 

"Anything for you, Papa" You say sniffling. 

And then you are spanked for the last time. 

"Ten!" You yell as your thighs quiver. 

"What a good little girl" Papa says setting the paddle aside on the table and walking around it. 

You look up at Papa with glossy eyes, blinking away your tears. Papa raises an eyebrow at you before wiping away your tears. 

You close your eyes as you let him before he eventually stops and goes back around the table. 

"Thank you Papa" You say as you feel his hands on your hips. 

"Now my Ghuleh" Papa says as he strokes up and down your hips before touching your bruised buttocks. 

You shift under his touch but he strokes them, boldly. 

You whine at his doing before the whine turns into a groan as he licks each cheek, one by one. 

"Papa please" You breathe out, pushing your ass into his face but Papa is quick to move away. 

"Oh no you don't" Papa says playfully as he pushes you away from his face. 

"You will take no more then I give you" Papa says smirking as he watches you rub your thighs together. 

"Lower yourself" Papa says as he moves around the table and pushes your shoulders down. 

You do as he says, so your butt is on display. 

"Beautiful" Papa says to himself but you manage to catch it. 

You shiver as Papa starts blowing on you, making the air chilly, on purpose. 

You push your forehead into the table as you grab it on each side. 

And when Papa starts breathing his hot breath on your pussy you have to struggle not to reach back for more. 

You keep repeating Papa's words in your head as you try not to push against him but you forget them as soon as you feel a hot wet tongue licking through your folds. (I did not just get into that position to check if that's possible or not, I guess it is but it's hard) 

But as soon as you felt it it's gone, good for you because you were about to push yourself into his face. 

"Well have to put you in a better position Ghuleh" Papa says tapping your thigh. 

"Okay" You say as you push yourself up slowly. 

Papa helps you get off the table and your legs feel kind of wobbly. 

"Are your legs feeling alright?" Papa asks as he notices you grabbing the table behind you and stretching your legs a bit, hoping he wouldn't notice. 

You want to grimace at the fact that he's asking you about your legs and not your butt. 

"My legs feel alright but my butt, not so much" You say before giggling a bit. 

Papa smirks at your joke as he pulls you by the leash towards the bed. 

You follow him, excited for what is to come. 

"Get on the bed Ghuleh" Papa says and you obey. 

"On your back" Papa says letting go of your leash. 

"Since you took my spanking so well I've decided that you may cum but only once" Papa says as you lay down on your back. 

"Scoot a little further onto the bed dear" Papa says before you do and you watch him crawl onto it. 

"When I give you permission you may cum, do we have a deal?" Papa asks as he puts each of his hands on each of your knees before spreading them. 

Papa smirks as he watches your sopping cunt. "Look at how wet you are Papa says as he settles between your legs. 

You whine at his words, throwing your head back and grabbing the sheets.

"And I'm making her even wetter just by talking, I wonder what will happen if I breathe on you" Papa says in a fake sports reporter voice, even though he knows the answer to his question.

You whine even more when he leans down to breathe on your pussy, his hot breath making you even wetter in anticipation. 

“Papa please” You breathe out as he flattens his tongue and has a big long lick from slit to clit. 

“Yes Ghuleh” Papa says, breathing on your pussy once more. 

“Just do it quick, please” You plead, knowing that the pleasure will soon turn into torture because you aren’t allowed to cum. 

“You know the rules darling girl, and I’m not done punishing you for earlier” Papa says growling into your pussy before attaching his mouth to it. 

Papa is licking and slurping away as he slides his hands up towards your breasts. 

He can’t reach them so he slides them back down, over your stomach and hips. 

You moan as he circles your clit with his tongue, occasionally taking it into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. 

“Papa I’m about to cum” You warn him and he removes his mouth, looking up at you, his mouth covered in your juices. 

“Such a good girl, telling me she’s about to cum. I might change my mind and just ruin your orgasms instead” Papa says chucking before putting his mouth back on you. 

You moan at his words as you grab the sheets tighter. 

After a while of Papa edging you with his mouth his fingers join into the mix and you arch your back into his touch. 

“Papa please, I need to cum! Please let me cum” You whine as he starts stroking you sweet spot. 

“That’s not allowed Ghuleh” Papa says as he keeps stroking you, occasionally leaning down to flick your clit. 

And as soon as it was getting too much you beg him to stop so you won’t cum. 

Papa chuckles at his work, he has worked in four of his fingers into your sopping cunt and it was all thanks to your slickness. 

“Oh Ghuleh you’re so perfectly wet for me, you’re practically leaking onto the bed” Papa says smirking and you whine at his words. 

“Please, Papa, please” You whine, your cunt sucking in his fingers as you clench around him. 

“What is it now Ghuleh?” Papa ask before leaning down to suck your clit, almost taking you over the edge. 

“Please just fuck me Papa. I need you inside me right fucking now” You say, your pussy quivering as he removes his hand, leaving it empty. 

“As you wish Ghuleh” Papa says raising himself up to slide his knees under your thighs. 

You sigh as you watch him lean over you and line his leaking erection up with your entrance. 

“Look at me while I impale you” Papa says in a gruff voice and you smirk at him. 

He raises and eyebrow at your smirk but doesn’t comment on it. 

Then he pushes into you. 

You hardly feel it and you struggle not to burst out laughing because you know he was expecting a big reaction. 

“What?” Papa asks as you just look at him. 

“Oh oh, right. You’re so big Papa it won’t fit” You say in the fakest voice ever as you arch your back on emphasis. 

“I can’t really feel it, you’ve already stretched me so much. 

Maybe if you start moving I can feel it?” You tell him as you stop arching your back. Papa just sighs before starting to thrust into you at a slow pace. 

“There it is” You say smiling at him as you start feeling him. 

Papa chuckles at your reaction as he moves his hand to your chest while he uses the other one to steady himself on the bed. 

He plays with your breasts for a bit before moving his hand to your neck. 

“Are you ready darling girl?” Papa asks as he puts his hand around your neck but not squeezing it yet. 

“Yes Papa” You say as Papa changes his position so he’s kind of on his knees while one hand is on your neck and the other is on your clit. 

Then, Papa starts squeezing, thrusting and rubbing. 

Such a good muilti-tasker, you think as you feel yourself getting closer by the minute. 

After a few moments you already feel like you are about to cum and that is when Papa starts cutting off your breathing. 

You shudder as you feel the warmth and Papa knows you are close, rubbing your clit even harder. 

“Cum for me Ghuleh” Papa yells and that was all that took. 

The long awaited orgasm crashes through you, making you tense up and your pussy throb. 

Papa growls as lets go of your neck while he spills himself into you, feeling every clench and every throb of your cunt. 

You both lay there for a few moments before Papa eventually slides out of you to lay on his back besides you. 

“Thank you Papa” You say smugly as you roll onto your side to snuggle his side. 

After a few minutes you both go and wash yourselves before Papa puts lotion on your sore butt. 

And then it’s sleepy time.


End file.
